In Which Science Doesn't Fail Darcy
by bluestains
Summary: In order to answer one of the greatest and most boggling questions of all time, Will Darcy decides to seek out help from an infallible source. Modern P&P.


**a/n: **so this is something I've written a long, long time ago. the idea came to me during one of my Chemistry periods; in particular, the one where we were discussing about Mixtures and Solutions. then my teacher mentioned the process of Osmosis, and I was suddenly hit by this crazy idea. the crazy idea, of course, is this piece, and I hope you'll like it :)

* * *

People have always wondered how Elizabeth Bennet managed to capture my heart. Believe me, I too was puzzled by this sudden and embarrassing revelation; Will Darcy, asshole extraordinaire, head over heels in love with Lizzy Bennet, epitome of anything but?

Up until yesterday, this question had been boggling me for a couple of months now. It was worse when Lizzy and I weren't together yet. Constantly I'd be up on my bed all night; thinking, wondering, _pondering _over plausible methods as to how she had managed to get past all the defenses and walls I have carefully fortified over the years, and mercilessly captured my elusive heart. When we started going out though, the question seemed to fade in the background; I allotted less time for it and spent most of my days enjoying Lizzy's company. I ceased to question the origin of my feelings, and I began to accept it merely as it is. Just when I thought the Question had finally lost its effect on me however, I encountered it again yesterday during one of my class periods, but this time, with the help of Science and Technology, I have finally found the answer to the infamous question: how did Elizabeth Bennet managed to capture Will Darcy's heart?

In Biology and Chemistry, the process of Osmosis involves the passing of a particle through a semi-permeable membrane. From a less concentrated solution the particle moves towards the more concentrated solution, thus creating equilibrium on both sides. Osmosis usually occurs in cells, but sometimes it also occurs in mixtures and solutions. Now, equipped with this small amount of scientific knowledge, how does this answer the Question?

Let me explain a bit further.

Imagine the cell to be me, and the particle to be Lizzy. I have a semi-permeable wall that protects me from unwanted particles, particles that couldn't benefit me in any way and may only cause me more damage than good. Occasionally though it allows a few particles to go through; usually particles that would benefit me and help me become a better cell. The catch though, is that the cell doesn't_ know _what goes in and what goes out of it; he leaves it all up to the wall to do the filtering for him.

So there's me, Cell Darcy, with a semi-permeable membrane that filters out the things that I need and don't need (while having no idea of course), and there's Particle Lizzy, floating about cosmic space, waiting for an opportunity to get past my fortified walls. If you take a closer look around you'll see that there's also a Particle Caroline floating about cosmic space, glaring daggers at Particle Lizzy and trying to push her farther away from me.

The whole analogy is a bit egotistic, but here's the fun part.

If Cell Darcy had any idea of the particles that were eagerly waiting to be part of his "circle of friends" he would have chosen Particle Caroline instead of Particle Lizzy. Why? Because Cell Darcy is picky, and he prefers to have people like him in his connections. But as I have mentioned above the cell has no idea of which particle the membrane chooses, therefore Cell Darcy has no idea which particle his defenses choose to become part of his world.

Surprisingly, the membrane chooses to accept fun and spirited Particle Lizzy over cold and snappish Particle Caroline. This, I suppose, makes one think that Cell Darcy's membrane is too old to function and should immediately be replaced. If it were another day Cell Darcy would have agreed with you, but as of the moment he begs to disagree.

The difference between Particle Lizzy and Particle Caroline is that Lizzy would have benefit Cell Darcy more than Caroline. She was a catalyst for change in Cell Darcy, the color to his dull, gray world; the one who made him realize that there was more to life than school, his father's office, and his bedroom. She introduced to him the idea of fun, the idea of living a balanced life instead of pouring all of his time in being the son of the founder of Darcy Enterprises. Lizzy changed my perspective of the world; she made me believe that there were still people out there who would like to be my friend not because of my money or because of who I am but because they genuinely want to get to know me as a person. Caroline would have done the opposite of these things, and in metaphorical words; she would have done me more damage than good.

In reality, that "semi-permeable membrane" is actually my very own blood pumping, traitorous, and elusive heart. In my conscious state I would have totally ignored the simple and frustrating Elizabeth Bennet, but my heart had seen what my mind cannot, and it decided to let pieces of her enter my world. In retrospect, I'm grateful that my heart decided to take matters into its hand; if it weren't for him, I would never have known Elizabeth Bennet like I knew her right now. Things would have been different, worse even (imagine me in a relationship with Caroline Bingley instead).

So how did Elizabeth Bennet managed to capture Will Darcy's heart?

Through the process of Osmosis, of course.

* * *

Feel free to tell me what you think! :D


End file.
